Knowledge Battle
by Exotos135
Summary: Feeling her intellect is challenged, somehow, Lisa challenges Lola to a gemological battle of knowledge.


**Hello everybody, Exotos135 here, bringing you another one-shot! This time dealing with everybody's favorite scientist and diva, Lisa and Lola Loud.**

**Yes, I'm bringing yet another bizarre pairing into the archive of Loud House fanfics, but hey, it's what I do.**

**So, let's not waste more time, let's go on to the one-shot!**

* * *

It was a calm day in the city of Royal Woods, which housed the infamous Loud family, a family of thirtheen who made sure to live by their family name. However, certain pairings or groups in the family were more loud than others.

Lola and Lisa, the diva and the scientist, sounded like it would be a recipe for disaster, but for the most part, both sisters kept to themselves.

Or perhaps it was because they were currently checking a gem-filled cavern or something.

"I have to admit, diva sister unit, I wasn't expecting you to invite me to an expedition to a reportedly gem-filled cavern," Lisa remarked as she and Lola began looking around. "In fact, I never thought you would ever set foot inside a place as dirty and dark as a cavern."

"Well, Mom and Dad were nice enough to let us borrow some spelunking helmets, and ever since I heard about this cave, I always wanted to look at the gems it houses," Lola answered. "Besides, any dirty stuff I get on me will be worth it once I manage to get my hands on the prettier gems."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "What if you fail to get a single gem?"

"I did think about that for a moment," Lola smiled. "However..."

Lola pointed her sickle in front of her, and she and Lisa turned to look at the gem-encrusted walls of the cavern, some of which were glowing so bright, they illuminated the place with a gorgeous rainbow color.

"Something tells me that's going to be hard!"

"Unbelievable! A goldmine of gemstones like this one couldn't have been kept secret for long!" Lisa exclaimed in sheer disbelief. "How did it manage to stay under the radar for so long?!"

"Well, most people don't really bother to look beyond the outskirts of the city," Lola rubbed her hands. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's start digging!"

The sisters nodded in agreement, and promptly began digging through the walls, making sure not to damage the gems that were imbeded in the cave. Granted, the gems seemed to be very stable, since even when they hit the ground they remained intact.

Then a gem landed right in front of Lisa. "Oh, this looks like-"

"Pink diamond."

The scientist felt a chill go down her spin as she turned around, and with a look of pure, undiluted shock, asked:

"What did you say, diva sister unit?"

"Pink diamond, that's the gem the fell in front of you," Lola explained as she walked to her sister's side. "Or, what, do you think I'm wrong or something?"

Suddenly, an idea popped up on Lisa's head, and the girl promptly reached for her back and took out a diamond-shaped gadget, which caught Lola's attention.

"Before you ask what this is, diva sister unit, this is a special mineral-identifying gadget I made myself, after doing some research on potential minerals I could use for experiments," the scientist toddler explained.

Lola blinked once. "Uh huh?"

"I discovered that certain gemstones, like Jades and Nephrites, tend to get confused with each other often, and for some reason, I got so upset over it that I decided to build something that could fix the issue," Lisa grabbed the gem that fell close to her and scanned it. "What this gadget does is it scans the gem in question, and using a specific network that I myself designed, it determines what gem it really is."

Lola hummed with a smile, not even bothering to hide the fact she had no idea what her sister was saying, just in time for the device to beep, indicating it had determined what the gem was.

The device said "Pink diamond."

"Ha! See? I was right!" Lola chirped. "Although, if you wanted to give the gadget a test, maybe you should've tried with one of those confused gemstones you mentioned?"

"Ah, you do have a point, diva sister unit," Lisa nodded in agreement. "That's the main reason this gadget was made in the first place!"

Lisa looked around. "But I don't see any gems we can use right now."

"Ah well, that's not the reason why we came here in the first place,"

And then, the toddler got an idea, and got in Lola's way.

"Not so fast, diva sister unit! I challenge you to a knowledge battle!"

Lola blinked twice. "Knowledge what-now?"

"It's basically like a test of wits, except instead of seeing who can come up with the wittiest remark, we'll see who can correctly determine the most gemstones!" Lisa explained. "We'll mine gemstones, say what gems could be which gems, then use my gadget to see who was right!"

"Sounds like the exact same thing we were gonna do, just a bit more competitive," Lola remarked, narrowing her eyes as her smile gained a hint of excitement. "And I don't mind that one bit! I accept the challenge!"

And so began the relatively arbitrary knowledge battle between Lisa and Lola. They took out their pickaxes, because of course they had them, and began mining as many gems as they could.

"I found a pink diamond!" Lola chirped, only for a rose quartz to drop on top of the diamond, shattering it to pieces. "Well, I still found one, but it's broken now."

Lisa turned to the readers and remarked, "That feels very outdated, somehow."

"Actually, now that I take a closer look at them," Lola crouched down and looked at the rose quartz. "I think it was destroyed by another pink diamond."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "And that feels outdated too, but not as much."

With that little exchange done, the girls eventually finished gathering the gems, and one quick guessing exchange later, Lisa promptly began scanning them:

"Nephrite... Rose Quartz... Aquamarine-"

"Say, Lisa, how many gems can that little thing identify?" Lola inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Can it identify every gem in existence, or is the list not nearly that big?"

"Oh please, diva sister unit, I built this myself," Lisa answered with slight pride. "If it couldn't identify every gem in existence, then it wouldn't have been built by myself."

Lola failed to see how that statement made sense, but the scientist's sudden downbeat mood convinced her not to say anything.

"You guessed them all correctly," Lisa sighed. "From the tiniest to the biggest ones, every single guess you took was the correct one."

"Well, what about your guesses?" Lola inquired, with a worried smile. "Surely you should've gotten one right, even by accident?"

"Oh no, I did get a couple guesses right," Lisa shrugged. "But we got dozens of gems, and my correct guesses only barely reach the double digit mark."

And with that, the scientist promptly pushed a button and the gadget transformed into a cart for the sisters to carry the gems back home.

Now, how did Lisa know she would need such a thing... well, she was Lisa.

"I'd like to apologize for my competitive behavior, diva sister unit," the scientist said as she and Lola pulled the cart. "I felt my position as the smart one in the house was threatened with your gemological knowledge, and it made me challenge you without hesitation."

Lola nodded with an understanding smile... and remained like that for a moment until Lisa pointed out:

"This is the part where you take part of the blame, Lola."

"The blame's solely on you," Lola answered, with the same understanding smile.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I can't expect you to admit the blame so easily, huh?"

"No, really, the blame's solely on you," the diva answered with a shrug. "All I wanted to do was to mine some gems for fun, you were the one who suggested to do that "knowledge battle" thing."

Lisa took a deep breath and shook her head. "So, what do we do with these gems?"

"Well, we could polish them and sell them, I guess?" Lola shrugged. "I mean, my and Lana's room is way too packed to add these as decorations."

Lisa nodded in agreement, and as the sisters took a moment to think about what they could do with the gems, they briefly glanced at the setting sun, which brought a smile to their faces as they promptly walked home.


End file.
